Timur Aksakov
[Source] Timur Galimovich "Timurchik" Aksakov (July 22nd, 1977 - May 2nd, 2013) was Ukrainian plumber and criminal, who formed Little Moscow Brigade. 'Early Life' Timur was born and raised in Sevastopol - a city on a shore of Black Sea. There are lack of information about his early life, except he was raised in big family of high-ranked military officer, went to army at age of 19 and later became plumber. 'Nayimov's Family ' Somewhere between 2004-2006 Timur first involved into criminal activites in Odessa. He started to work as bouncer in local strip club whose owner were Yakiv Nayimov - influential business man and head of his own criminal organization. Soon Timur became close to Yakiv and even became his personal bodyguard and right hand. Rumors spread that Timur probably took out some Yakiv's foes and former business partners to earn his respect. Their partnership ended in late 2009 when Yakiv was sentenced 15 years prison for http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Racket_(crime) racketeering. However it is said the men crossed-purposes earlier before the arrest. 'United States ' After imprisonment of his former boss, Timur moved to United States. There he settled in Brighton Beach, New York. There once again he worked as a plumber for 3 years and didn't involve into criminal activities or organized crime, although it is said that Timur were pickpocketing people in public transport or in some bigger gathering. During the years in United States it is known that Timur didn't stay in one place for long. Aksakov lived in various parts of States from Brighton Beach to Los Santos. 'Belochkin Bratva' Aksakov stayed in San Fierro for 2 years before moved to Los Santos. There it is known he became one of respected members in Belochkin's Bratva ruled by now days life - imprisoned Vladimir Belochkin. It is suspected that Aksakov "earned respect" from others by assassinating San Fierro business man Alberto Totti whose body was later found in desert. The Bratva later were disbanded due successful undercover operation where most of lead members got life imprisoned but Aksakov who spend 6 months in prison for possession of illegal firearm. 'Los Santos' Los Santos is known having quite large community of Eastern Europeans mostly from Russia. Aksakov there met his brother-in-law Gennadiy_Ponomaryov. Along with him and Timur's old friend from Belochkin Bratva's time, nicknamed Kosmos. The band suspected made activities in extortion, robbery and drug dealing. The band made the name for themselves in Little Moscow but without leadership. Only after death of Timur's brother-in-law Gennadiy Ponomaryov Timur took the leadership and completely formed Little Moscow Brigade. 'Little Moscow Brigade' During reign of Aksakov, Little Moscow Brigade turned from street gang to a mob. The organization became like Irish based criminal organization. It is known that Aksakov opened the betting shop called "Little Odessa" in Little Moscow. The mob spread its activities to chop shopping, murder for hire etc. Aksakov usually recruited young locals, who were in good physical shape. It is rumored Aksakov had his own people in SAN, although it is unproven. 'Death' In 3rd of May in the morning, Aksakov's body was found by unknown old woman in Little Moscow, next to "Little Odessa" betting shop. Police said Aksakov was ran over numerous times by car although there were numerous hacks in his arm and shoulder. After the Aksakov's murder another man from Little Moscow supposedly nicknamed as Magnat was carried to the hospital with numerous gunshot wounds in a critical condition. Police suspects that these two men were connected because next to Aksakov's body were found gun with empty clip but the connection wasn't found. The reasons of murder remains unknown. Rumors spreads around that Aksakov conflicted some members of his gang and they killed them to take over Aksakov's position. Others says that his band killed him because he was muslim and it was just islamophobic act. Still the true reasons remain unknown. 'The Blade' Aksakov is known for carrying a fancy blade with him. He was caught twice with it. According to Aksakov the blade was given in generations. The blade gives luck to the owner as well as strength. The blade somehow is cursed and if someone steals or takes it from the owner, the person gets bad luck and even death. The owners loses the luck as well. Some interesting facts known about Aksakov and his blade. When Timur went to San Fierro Correctional Facility, obliviously, without his blade, he was badly injured by unknown prisoner during the riots. Three days before his death in 2nd of May Aksakov was arrested by officer Matthew Lawson because of blade and later it was forfeited and never given back to Timur. Category:Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminal Category:Mobsters Category:Russian Category:Ukrainians Category:Tatars